


D'you Feel It?

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles if you squint, Gen, M/M, fixing real life problems, if only..., like barely squint, things from my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uhm, no uhhh, no actually, no. I do not feel that way, and I will have words with Jensen later about it." - Misha Collins</p><p>A real life fix-it fic for JIB5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'you Feel It?

They're in a bar somewhere close to the hotel the convention is being held at, Misha's not sure where. Jared's still at the hospital getting his shoulder fixed and nobody else had been interested in drinking just yet, so he and Jensen are alone.

"Upset some people today, didn't you?" He asks casually, twirling his beer bottle in his hands.

Jensen's expression doesn't change, but Misha can tell he knows what he's talking about. "Can't always get the things we want," he finally answers. "'Sides, everything I said was fact."

Misha frowns. "So you don't like doing scenes with me?"

"Of course they told you that," Jensen mutters. "I don't not like doing scenes with you, I just don't like all the stuff that's being read into it. I mean I'm all for people thinking what they want, but that's not how it is."

"I told them scenes with Dean are my favorite."

"It's not your job to cater to-"

"I'm not catering to anybody," Misha interrupts. "Are you telling me you don't get that...that feeling as Dean when we're doing a scene together?"

Jensen's quiet for a moment before answering. "Dean’s not gonna have sex with a guy."

Misha rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, legs spread wide as the chair balances on its two back legs. "Geez Jen, it's not about sex."

"What's it about then?" He asks, slapping Misha's knee. Misha smirks at him and reluctantly closed his legs. "That's what this whole thing is about isn't it? Dean and Cas and sex?"

"Not from what I can gather," Misha answers thoughtfully, letting the front two legs of his chair fall back to the floor. "I mean I'm sure no one would object..." at this he lets his gaze run appreciatively over Jensen, who pauses with the mouth of his beer bottle at his lips, one eyebrow raised.

"It's not sex," Misha says, licking his lips in response. "It's the love story."

Jensen makes a face. "Well there's none of that either."

"No? Cas loves Dean."

"It's stuff like that that encourages people, Mish."

Misha studies him thoughtfully, blue eyes running over sharply angled cheeks, hair spiking up in every which way, before finally meeting incredulous green eyes. "So you don't feel it then."

"Feel what?"

"Cas and Dean. When you're Dean and I'm Cas"

"I don't know what feeling you mean," Jensen protests, setting his now empty beer bottle aside.

"Oh come on," Misha sighs. "Like that scene we just did, the one where Cas gives up his whole army for Dean and they stare into each other's eyes for five straight minutes. You didn't feel that?"

"I dunno man, I was acting," Jensen shrugs. "Honestly it's kinda hard for me to get what the hell Dean's thinking without getting into his headspace. I mean I was there, but now I’m not, and it wasn’t me."

This is what Misha has been waiting for, and he wastes no time in leaning forward, his voice lowered to a level that has become so familiar to him after more than five years. "Dean."

"C'mon man, not here," Jensen mutters, but Misha pays him no heed, cocking his head slightly.

Cas (because he's Cas now) gives him a penetrating look. "I heard you were dead," he said quietly.

Jensen scrubs a hand over his face, and Misha sees the exact moment where he gives up and decides to play along, because he knows Misha’s not going to stop until he gets a response. When Jensen becomes Dean, his face hardens slightly, his eyes look more tired.

"I'm not," he says shortly. "Still alive and kicking."

Misha plays with the idea of following the demon thing, but he rejects it almost immediately. Jensen, perfectionist that he is, will spend too much time trying to figure it out, trying to get it perfect. Misha wants this to be just them, just Dean and Cas.

"I'm glad," Cas says, leaning forward. "It was...troublesome. When I thought you were gone."

A familiar smirk graces Dean's face. "You and Sammy can't live without me, huh?"

"Yes," he replies. "Although I am unsure of Sam's condition and can only speak for myself."

There was a moment of silence before Dean responds. "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Do you feel it?" Misha whispers, easily breaking character. Jensen doesn't catch on as quickly, his eyes caught on Misha's lips, body leaning subtly towards him as if he's being pulled in.

"Jensen?"

"Yeah," he says roughly, pulling back. "Yeah, I'm good."

Misha gives his best shit eating grin, still hovering close to Jensen, crowding into his space. "You felt it."

Jensen looks around, noticing his empty beer bottle and frowning. "Yeah," he said, refusing to look at Misha.

"Not about sex,"

"No," he agreed quietly. "Alright, I get it now. Happy?"

Misha gets up to grab Jensen another beer. “Exceedingly.”


End file.
